


Obverse and Reverse

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Bondage, Future Fic, M/M, Smut, khrfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 10:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Hibari's pride takes precedence over his taste for what is traditional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obverse and Reverse

**Author's Note:**

> Adult. For [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/khrfest/profile)[**khrfest**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/khrfest/), prompt: TYL!Hibari/TYL!Dino: ".. and you call yourself 'The Boss'?" Smut, low-key D/s. 1409 words.

When Sawada Iemitsu and Reborn had asked him to take on the task of wrangling Tsuna's Cloud Guardian, Dino had agreed almost thoughtlessly--after all, as he'd asked himself at the time, how bad could one fifteen year old be?

In retrospect, that had been a really stupid question, and Dino was pretty sure the universe'd had a good laugh at him over it. Kyouya was more than a handful, stubborn as a whole team of mules and wholly disinterested in anything that didn't allow him to exercise his fighting skills. He was the walking epitome of what a Cloud ought to be, so much so that Dino had been awed by how perfectly the role suited him... provided, of course, that one could get him to accept it.

Actually, looking back at it all, there were days when Dino wasn't sure which had been the bigger accomplishment, rescuing his Family from its ruin at his father's hand, or wrestling Kyouya into accepting the Cloud Ring and all that it meant. They were both epic achievements, ones that any man could look back at and be proud of, even if part of Dino suspected that what had really made up Kyouya's mind wasn't anything he had done, but had been the promise of constant fights with opponents who exceeded the scope of what could be found in Namimori. Though that had probably been the deciding factor, the fact remained that someone had needed to get and keep Kyouya's attention long enough to show it to him. And getting Kyouya's attention was no mean feat.

Neither was keeping it, although _that_ had certainly gotten easier once Kyouya had figured out that he had hormones, and that they had a purpose.

"What are you smirking at?" The question sounded bored, which was emphatically at odds with the way Kyouya was kneeling across Dino's chest, naked as the day he'd been born, lean and hard.

"Just thinking," Dino said, as mildly as he could manage, given the fact that Kyouya had just finished lashing his wrists to the headboard with his own tie. He tested the tightness of the knots, but they held securely, and probably meant the loss of another one of his good ties.

Someone else would have taken that as a cue to ask him what he'd been thinking about. Kyouya's eyes simply sparked. Well, he'd mellowed, somewhat, in the decade that Dino had known him, but hadn't really lost many of his feral edges for all that. "If you have that much time to think," he said, and sank his fingers into Dino's hair as he shifted onto his knees. He curved strong fingers around Dino's jaw, and Dino opened his mouth, wrapping it around Kyouya's cock. Kyouya made an approving sort of sound, guttural and wordless, as Dino slid his tongue over the head of him, sucking slowly, and rocked onto his knees. His cock slid deeper into Dino's mouth, heavy on his tongue and smooth as it stroked between his lips.

It was funny; Dino had recognized Kyouya for a traditionalist from the start, and had figured that Kyouya's firmly-held opinions about what was proper and right had meant that he would have, for lack of a better word, submitted to an older lover in bed. That would have been the traditional sort of thing, after all, at least according to all the reading Dino had done in Japanese history and philosophy. But then, he hadn't accounted for Kyouya's fierce pride, which won out over tradition--in some areas, at least.

But Dino didn't mind so much; it wasn't like it was a hardship to let Kyouya take him. Besides, he had the rest of his life to be the boss.

Kyouya's fingers tightened in his hair. "You're still smirking," he informed Dino, and his voice had gone husky, even if he still sounded bored.

Dino lifted his eyebrows at Kyouya, wondering how he figured _that_, considering the circumstances, and hummed around the weight on his tongue.

Kyouya just snorted at him, eloquent and wordless, and sat back on his heels. He was slim and dangerous, and still one of the most beautiful creatures Dino had ever had the privilege of seeing naked in his bed. Kyouya's eyes raked over him, assessing him; even now, Dino wasn't quite sure what went on in Kyouya's head when he looked at someone like that. This time, whatever he was thinking made his eyes go hotter. "I think I'm going to fuck you now," he announced, after a moment of looking Dino over.

"Yeah, okay," Dino told him, heat twisting low in his belly. Kyouya's mouth curved just a bit at hearing the anticipation in his voice.

The thing about Kyouya was that he wasn't one to mince words, or say one thing when he really meant another. He dipped his fingers in the oil warmer on the bedside table and ran them over his cock, and then slid down the bed. His hands hooked themselves behind Dino's knees, drawing them up and holding them wide, and then he pushed into Dino with no more ceremony than that.

Dino's breath caught at the hard stretch of him, the ache of it sharp in his muscles as Kyouya sank into him on one slow, relentless thrust. He arched under the intensity of it, pure raw sensation that defied classification as anything so simple as pleasure or pain, and panted as Kyouya held himself there, buried in him and watching him with nothing but a little sheen of sweat on his forehead to show that he felt anything at all.

Kyouya always had been good at maintaining his composure.

"God," Dino managed, after a moment, when the first hard edge of sensation had eased somewhat, and looked up at Kyouya, poised over him, eyes dark and hot. "God, Kyouya."

Kyouya's teeth showed, white between his lips, and he drew back to drive into Dino again, faster and harder. Dino cried out as pure heat slammed up his spine, as insistent as the rhythm of Kyouya's hips fucking him and Kyouya's hands holding his knees wide against the sheets and the feel of his own tie securing his wrists over his head. Kyouya panted over him, softly, as Dino moaned, and his hips moved steadily, fucking him deep and sure as the pleasure wound through him, drawing tighter and tighter, until Dino wasn't sure how he could stand any more. Then Kyouya's teeth flashed again, quick and amused, and he leaned down to murmur, "Look at you. And you call yourself the boss," before closing his teeth on the lobe of Dino's ear.

Dino shuddered, groaning wordlessly as the sharpness of that penetrated to the core of him and broke him open, the world sweeping away in the rush of his pleasure, so intense that it hovered on the edge of bearable. He only came back to himself slowly, as Kyouya fucked him, quick and hard, until he arched over Dino, teeth bared as he found his own satisfaction. He drifted in a dazed, limp haze as Kyouya subsided over him.

He had to lick his lips and make a couple of attempts before he could get something coherent out. "God, Kyouya." It wasn't precisely articulate, but it did cover the essentials.

So did the lazy, satiated sound Kyouya made as he stirred against Dino, and that was just fine, too. If Kyouya wanted to drowse with him, Dino wouldn't utter a word of complaint, except...

"Um, Kyouya? Can you undo the tie now, please? I'm starting to lose the feeling in my fingers."

The other thing about Kyouya was that he didn't have to do anything so crass as actually _laugh_ for Dino to know that he was laughing, all the same. It was all there in the soft huff of his breath against Dino's ear, even as he lifted a languid hand and undid the knots.

Well, that was fine. Better to have Kyouya laughing at him than to have him fall asleep without setting him free again, since Kyouya never had gotten over his dislike of being woken from his naps. Kyouya had, at least, relaxed enough to tolerate it when Dino set his hand on Kyouya's back, and merely grumbled a bit, under his breath about it.

And, since Kyouya wasn't looking, Dino permitted himself to smile at that.

Perhaps Kyouya had been the bigger achievement after all.


End file.
